


The Way I See It

by staticrocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chromesthesia, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrocket/pseuds/staticrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which things happen in their domestic, college life.</p><p>Originally for KageHina Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colours

**Author's Note:**

> a really weird au for kagehina week wherein Hinata has chromesthesia bidirectionally. I apologise for the inaccuracy, and I wouldn't mind being corrected with regards to this condition. Content is unedited.
> 
> Edit: It apparently became multichaptered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they talk and it only gets pretty sappy near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: orange?

Hinata tells him that his voice is so strange. He says it's because it's a mix of multiple colours. That his voice can sound like pastel blue but change to deep red in the span of one sentence. That the colour of his eyes can both sound like the pitter patter of rain and a loud, annoying ringtone when he looks at him.

Kageyama thinks he's had one too many of those wine-infused chocolates.

Hinata had brought them over, of course, stating that it was from his roommates over at his own dormitory. He'd initially refused to have one, but Hinata's persistence left them sprawled on the floor with the latter's hand shoving one in his mouth, so he agreed to have two after much compromising. It didn't take long for Hinata to eat most of the rest as they spend his stay watching a movie. He's always done that, stating that Kageyama's room is such a waste since he's alone and he never really uses the electronics aside from his laptop.

"It's really weird, you know," Hinata confessed, sprawled on the couch with his head on Kageyama's lap. They don't say anything about it as he continues. "It's always been like that, even in high school. I mean, the others have sounded different from time to time, too, but yours is so weird."

He's giggling in between sentences and Kageyama doubts he's the weird one between them. Was it the effect of the chocolates? But Hinata wouldn't say something this ludicrous and, god forbid, this saccharine.

Kageyama humours him, though, because, while Hinata's always had it in him to be good at flattery and sentimentality, it doesn't work very well when he's not making sense whatsoever.

"Why am I pastel blue?" He asks, and Hinata looks up at him, startled, as if he didn't expect Kageyama to respond. He gives him an open smile.

"I don't know," he admits. "You sound like it, though. Sometimes, when you talk to me, you sound like a bright orange with red at some parts." There's a hiccup before he adds. "I like that sound; it's really pretty."

Kageyama narrows his eyes, because he has absolutely no idea what to make of this, and what Hinata's been saying still doesn't make sense. He ignores the warm feeling the latter's words had given him and resolves to at least understand where Hinata's hearing is coming from. 

"Have you always heard things like this?" He speculates that this may simply be from Hinata's state of intoxication, but Hinata looks up at him, dazed and confused, like he's the one who doesn't understand the other.

"I've had this since I was a kid," he responded, waving his hand right in front of Kageyama's face. "I told you, remember? I said you sounded like glass breaking before."

Regretfully, he remembers that. It was that time they badly lost and he'd thought to spend some time alone in the gym to cool himself off. Hinata, of course, chose to go there as well. He remembers the silence surrounding him, the frustrated look both of them had shared, and that one sentence that he thought was Hinata's way to lighten the mood.

"I don't understand," he admits, because he really doesn't. Hinata doesn't look surprised by the statement, but Kageyama realises this talk proves to be beneficial with how, with each response, Hinata looks more and more sober.

"They call it something - I can't remember. They said I hear colours and see sound," he shrugs, nonchalant. "I didn't think other people would have it until they told me it's some rare condition. It's not really a big deal."

So it isn't from his state of drunkenness, Kageyama muses. It's no surprise, really, but he's glad to have it clarified. He wonders, however, why Hinata's never outright mentioned it, so he asks.

"It's nothing special, really." Hinata replies, amused and smiling. "And it would've been too much of a hassle to explain. Anyway, it's really nice, too, so I'm not complaining."

Kageyama smiles at him, and the sentiment isn't lost to the other. "Yeah, you're still the same idiot as ever, anyway."

Hinata gives him a slightly irritated look and he turns his head away from Kageyama. Curled up, he still doesn't move his head off the other's lap.

Glad to at least have it clarified, even when Hinata claims that it isn't worth heavily talking about, Kageyama remembers what he'd said during the start of the conversation.

"You said my colours are weird," he states, and Hinata turns to look at him again, upon hearing it.

"That's right," he exclaims. "Your voice sound so weird. It's never the same colour when you talk."

At Kageyama's raised brow, he continues. "I mean, people can talk to me and they'd sound blue or yellow or lime throughout the entire conversation, but not you" He points an index finger at his face, raised slightly below his chin. "Your colours change like two or three times when you talk to me."

Perplexed, Kageyama asks. "Is that bad?"

Hinata shakes his head. "It's weird, but it's also pretty cool like now you were talking to me and you sounded sky blue but then it kinda changes and now you sound red." He gives him a bright smile. "It's really pretty."

This leaves Kageyama with widen eyes and that warmth in his chest feeling greater. He turns his head away, muttering "Is that so. . ."

Hinata widens his eyes a bit, too, and smiles. To Kageyama's surprise, he turns towards him, moving his hands in an attempt to hug the other, despite the position.

This is not helping Kageyama's attempt to stop the warmth he's feeling.

With a chuckle, Hinata looks up at him - ecstatic - before burying his head in Kageyama's shirt. "Your voice is orange again, you know," he mentions, voice muffled. "Like that. Talk like that more often, okay?"

He raises his head and gives Kageyama a bright smile, who's blushing and nervous in so many ways. "It's really pretty."


	2. Phantasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, high fever can cause hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nicknames

Kageyama wonders how he got this sick.

He remembers the spreading influenza in his university, but he remembers avoiding it like the plague, too. He recalls himself careful in whatever public utility he'd have no choice but to use and washing his hands multiple times afterwards. He remembers pretty much avoiding almost everyone, sick or not, because no, he is a regular in the team and he will not succumb to illness while there's the possibility of a game later on.

Yet here he is, sick and completely exhausted, on his bed, almost unable to move.

He thinks he's dying, because that's what it feels like.

It's the afternoon on a saturday, and he's grateful that he at least didn't get sick during one of his classes. The illness had come to him during his walk back to his room, making him collapse on his bed immediately upon coming back. He's too tired to move, and he hopes that just lying there to rest would somehow calm the ache he's feeling all over his body.

He lies there for hours, he thinks, breathing heavily through his mouth with his eyes half open. A while later, Kageyama thinks he feels something cold placed on the top of his head. It's a few seconds, a minute maybe, when it disappears. He doesn't move, but he sees the slightly murky form of what he thinks is Hinata. Kageyama concludes, in his illness-induced haze, that he's probably hallucinating.

The mirage is rather accurate, he muses, as it moves to help him sit up while holding up in one hand a glass of water and his medicine. Kageyama takes it without question, and the figure lies him back down afterwards, covering him with his comforter. He notices the bemused look the mirage gives him, and he ponders on how it looks so lifelike.

He believes it to be his imagination when he hears, "How'd you get so sick? Your voice sounds terrible; it's a grungy purple."

But an image is harmless so he sleepily calls out:

"Shou."

There's no reply, as expected. "You're annoying. . . Dumbass Shou," he wheezes, tired and speaking with a voice he almost doesn't recognise. "And I really, really like you. . . you idiot. Stupid idiot Shou."

He doesn't stop with the name calling, and he thinks the last thing he hears is a light chuckle and a voice sounding teasing and fond: "You too, Kageyan."

-

Kageyama wakes up later, wondering why his lights are off, with the clock at his bedside table informing him it's near midnight. It was quiet in his room, so it didn't take long for him to notice the noise coming from outside. There were voices, and he's wary of the idea that there might be people.

Feeling a bit better, he stands slowly, wanting to check the noise tom outside. His movements are slow, and he still doesn't feel like moving, but he continues to walk anyway.

He finds Hinata on the sofa, the same sofa he'd lied down on with him as a pillow a few weeks back. He's watching something on the television, but Kageyama's head is aching too much for him to care. Hinata looks up at him, beaming.

"Back from the dead, huh?"

He glares at him, inwardly questioning why Hinata looks so bright and beaming. "How did you get in here?"

The question has Hinata tilting his head in confusion. "I've had it for months now, remember? You gave it to me." He doesn't bother for a reply should it come, and turns off the television before making his way to the kitchen.

"Anyway, sit down. Fever's probably making you forgetful or something. I made you some rice porridge."

Kageyama's silent throughout the time Hinata brings him a bowl, sitting close to him on the sofa. Looking over, he's confused at Hinata's beaming smile. It's certainly brighter than usual, anyway.

So he asks, "did anything happen when I was asleep?"

The question has Hinata staring at him for a while. Unperturbed, he looks down at the bowl carefully place on his lap, a thick towel underneath so as not to burn his legs, and raises a spoonful of porridge for a bite.

Hinata takes this time to give him a cocky smile.

He drawls, "what do you think, Kageyan?"

Kageyama almost drops the spoon, there.

"Don't call me that, dumbass Hinata!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: a popular way of making a nickname for someone whose family name includes -yama is to change the ‘-yama’ to ‘-yan’


	3. Flickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks are pretty even when you don't see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sparks

Hinata draws when he's bored, to Kageyama's surprise.

He didn't really seem like the type who'd do something like that, the latter admitted. Hinata was always bright and constantly active, moving from place to place, so he never really thought he'd care to sit at one spot and just draw for no reason. It's always landscapes, though, he's noticed. Hinata never draws people.

They were at his balcony, looking out at the university area buzzing with activity. It was a friday, and there were talks of parties and social events that Kageyama never really cared to take part of. The team had mentioned a party happening that some members would attend, but they had told Kageyama that it's okay to not go. There was also slight teasing and eyeing in Hinata's general direction, which he didn't really understand. Did they know that the two had agreed on Hinata spending the night at his apartment this weekend? Kageyama didn't really bother to find out.

Hinata's just there at his side, looking down at the moving people and at the other buildings near and far from where they were, while Kageyama chose to just lean on the railing, content with just looking. They were at fourth floor, a considerable distance from the ground, enough to barely hear the people below. But the former looks down, anyway, as if tranced and amused. He's holding the sketchbook and coloured pencils Kageyama had given him for christmas, positioned to be ready at any given moment. It was a way of repaying, he decided upon buying the set. A small way of giving back for what Hinata had given him for his birthday as an early christmas present a month back. He feels himself getting red just thinking about it.

He's noticed, however, that despite it being a gift, it never really leaves his apartment. It's always there, on the coffee table or on the kitchen counter or even on the bedside table. Despite that, it's pages are filled with drawings, always used.

Kageyama comes to terms with the fact that Hinata's almost always here, and that his stuff gradually increasing can attest to that.

He looks to his right, and see that Hinata's began to draw. His movements are hurried and excited, as if the moment he's trying to catch on paper will fade away in an instant. He's smiling, as usual, eyes wide and animated. Curious, Kageyama leans in and catches a glimpse of faint lines of blue drawn on one spot.

"Is that rain or something?" He asks. Hinata glares at him for a second before putting back the pencil he's been using - dark blue, Kageyama realises - and picks up another pencil. It's orange now.

"They're fireworks," Hinata retaliates. "Tiny fireworks. Like sparks."

Kageyama raises a brow at him. "Weren't you doing the scenery?"

"I am," the other replies. He picks up the red pencil and begins using it interchangeably with the orange one. "There's fireworks everywhere."

Kageyama recalls their conversation, about Hinata being able to hear colour and see sound. Is that why you draw? He ponders. To try and portray it?

He doesn't ask that and goes with another question. "But where are the fireworks from?"

Hinata doesn't skip a beat when he answers: "From the people. They sound so light and and fuzzy," He changes the red to green this time, and uses that interchangeably with the orange now, too. "Their voices sound like coloured sand."

Admittingly, Kageyama has no idea what he's talking about, and he chooses to dwell instead on how Hinata's being so open about this now. He's always been unreserved, sure, but this feels different somehow. And it may be because the usual annoying loudmouth Kageyama's used to being with can be rather quiet and sentimental when the situation calls for it. It's a good feeling actually, this trust Hinata seems to give him for this.

He looks at Hinata, still occupied with his work, now hurriedly picking up multiple colours, the orange one never leaving his hand. He allows himself to think there: can I repay this trust, too?

His thoughts are put to halt, however, when Hinata pushes the sketchbook at him, exhilarated. Looking as if he's just finished a run and is on high with the euphoria.

"It's done," he exclaims. "What do you think?"

It's a wide array of colours, some trying to look like splashes of what Hinata deems are sparks and fireworks. It's his trademark, he surmises, and the sketchbook is proof of that. Pages upon pages of multiple scenarios, and there's always at least one part of it that has these splashes.

He notices a main colour, though, and states: "There's orange everywhere."

Hinata nods in agreement, or was it approval for him noticing? "It's cause you're right next to me." He points at one part of the sketchbook Kageyama's holding, at the light red and greens resembling 'sparks.'

"I can barely hear these cause they're all the way down there, and they sounded so feathery, too, but you're here." He points all over the page, his finger going all over the orange taking up most of the space. "You're here, and you're next to me, so your voice is everywhere. It's nice, don't you think?"

When Hinata looks up at him, then, still bright and cheery and annoyingly blinding, Kageyama thinks he's heard something. The question's still at the back of his head, and the word trust floats in the air as if it's real and tangible. He hears it, there, like snap or a click.

It's annoying, because it sounds like the start of a firework.

It's reassuring, because it feels like he's finally tried to light it.

Without thinking, he proposes, "Why don't we live together?"

The question, as it would, puts Hinata in disarray. "Where's this coming from?" He flounders, unsure and confused at the sudden question. "I'm asking you about the painting, idiot. Where did this 'let's live together' thing come from?"

Kageyama tries to look at him like he's annoyed or exasperated, not that this is a pretty big deal for him, and that his he feels like he's having trouble breathing.

"You're always here," he pushes forward, careful with his voice. "And you've practically moved in with your stuff, anyway." He tries not to tighten his grip on the sketchbook and assures himself that he can do this. He can put this out and show Hinata more of his trust than he's ever showed.

"I feel like it'd be better if we just live together," he admits, anxious. "We're already. . . close, so why not."

He's looking away, no desire to see any reaction on Hinata's face. He's too nervous, too anxious, because he's hoping Hinata gets it, that this is him opening up and trusting more than he's ever done before, but at the same time he's also hoping he doesn't.

He hears a chuckle, and, annoyed, turns to see Hinata looking at him amused.

"You sound red, y'know," Hinata points out, taking the sketchbook from him. "That's a rare red. It's red and murky, and you almost never sound like that."

Kageyama doesn't reply to him, and chooses to continue standing rooted at his spot. Hinata holds up the sketchbook, the page of his recent work shown to him.

"Do you like it, though?"

Confused, he answers honestly: "The colours don't make sense, but it's nice." Hinata snickers, closing the sketchbook.

"Figured you'd say that." He scratches his head, his face looking amused and happy and he won't stop smiling.

Kageyama tries to think of that as a good thing.

"So, when should I move in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone made [fanart](http://minty-frans.tumblr.com/post/87309866765/wth-tumblr-what-did-u-do-with-the-img-quality-my) for this and i cried a bit.


	4. Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future games are fun to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: games

It's an hour after midnight when they come back home, tired and tipsy. Hinata's giggling behind him, as if entertained at Kageyama's difficulty in opening the door. Upon entering, Hinata immediately makes a beeline for the sofa, while he goes to the kitchen to get them both a glass of water.

A few minutes later, he hears Hinata sigh, content and happy. "It's been a while since we've seen them all, huh?"

"It's been a couple of years," he responds, handing a glass to Hinata as he sits down next to him. "Everyone's been busy."

Hinata drinks the glass in one go, placing it on the table after. "Tsukishima's still the same as ever," he groans. "But he got taller, too! Damn him."

Kageyama raises a brow. "That's just because you're still short," he scoffs, before drinking. At his right, he sees Hinata giving him an annoyed, hurt expression.

"I grew taller," the other exclaims. "It's just you guys getting taller, too. It's unfair."

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama takes Hinata's glass and stands to put them back in the kitchen. "And how is that unfair?"

He hears Hinata's answer from the kitchen, and he can practically hear him pouting. "It just is."

They don't talk the short time Kageyama's in the kitchen, and he ponders at one point if Hinata's fallen asleep. He's never silent when he's tipsy, and Hinata's always the one who'd be able fall asleep anywhere with ease. Yet when goes back into the living room, he finds Hinata still seated at the right edge of the sofa, his hands on his lap. He looks so deep in thought Kageyama feels slightly unnerved at the sight.

So he asks: "What's wrong with you?"

The question makes Hinata twitch, as if he's being brought back to his senses. "Nothing," he mumbles. "Was just thinking."

Kageyama doesn't push and merely sits next to him. If Hinata wants him to know, then he will. It's not his choice to push. Hinata's gone back to looking so deep in thought, Kageyama wonders off handedly if turning the television on would jolt him back. It's rude, and he'll probably get hit or at least given a look, but he toys with the idea for a bit anyway, to amuse himself during the silence.

Hinata speaks just when Kageyama eyes the remote. "Sugawara-san asked me if I was still aiming for the olympics."

Kageyama turns his head towards him. There's the beginning of a wide smile from Hinata's expression. "So you said yes."

Hinata turns to him there, suddenly all excited and fidgety, and Kageyama understands the silence earlier. It was containing this, this enthusiasm and anticipation for what's to come. Hinata's looking as if the idea of the olympics is already here, like the game they'll play will happen tomorrow. He smirks, because, well, can't be too excited to play in such a grand scale, and Hinata's not the only one aiming for it, after all.

"Of course!" Hinata declared, sounding confident and exhilarated as he begins he spiel. "We're gonna go there, and we'll see tons of players, and we'll win all the games, and -"

He's looking brighter than ever when he leans closer to Kageyama, all restless and fuelled, still talking. The latter doesn't move away, though, and merely smirks again in return.

"We'll go there," Kageyama begins, stopping Hinata's monologue. He remembers his words from so long ago, when they were still so new and young and learning. "And we'll stand on top of the world."

Hinata's nodding at his words, moving closer and closer until he flops himself down on Kageyama, pushing the latter to lie down on the sofa with Hinata on top of him. He's red, because Hinata does not know the concept of personal space when he given even just a bit of alcohol, but he makes no move to push Hinata off.

Kageyama wonders if this is a sign of weakness or something.

Hinata's giggling, making himself comfortable as possible and ends up with pushing Kageyama to more to the edge, leaving only his right side still on top of the other. Kageyama, halfway through thanking his parents for at least giving him a wide sofa, looks down at Hinata's face. He's still smiling, but his eyes are closed and he's mumbling slightly. Kageyama realises he's starting to fall asleep.

He barely makes out the mumbling. "We're gonna win," he hears at one point. "We're gonna win and I'll get to hear you be really, really bright and silky orange. It'll be great." It's followed by a drawl of the word olympics until, finally, all he hears left is breathing.

Kageyama tries to look around, careful not to move too much. His right arm's held up uncomfortably, as he's unsure of what to do with Hinata right there below it. He shifts a bit, an attempt to stand carefully while not waking him up. This makes Hinata shift in his sleep, as well. A bad premonition, Kageyama thinks as the the other rubs his right eye, and proceeds to use his right arm to embrace him. Kageyama's pretty sure that he's making a weird face right now.

Sighing in defeat, he positions his right arm underneath his head. His left's touching the floor now, and Kageyama's certain he'll wake up tomorrow on the ground with Hinata sprawled all over the sofa. He's thankful, at least, that there's a considerable distance from here to the table so there's less chance of him colliding with it should it happen.

"Dumbass," he sighs, closing his eyes. He hears Hinata's voice again, hushed tones of the words olympics and together. 

Smiling, he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, yeah, i feel terrible today, so I think this is also pretty bad.


	5. Notions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has bigger feet than Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first

It was completely on a whim that Hinata decided to take dance lessons. Kageyama contemplates whether or not he should hit him with a pillow.  
"I thought 'why not' and I just went for it," Hinata began. "Natsu told me it wouldn't hurt to try stuff and it'll only be for a couple of weeks anyway."

Kageyama's groaning before Hinata's even finished speaking. "It might get in the way of training. Didn't you say you wanted to focus on volleyball more?"

He notices how Hinata's avoiding eye contact and narrows his eyes at him as the latter answers. "It's, y'know, just interest. Interest in things is good." He fiddles with the hem of his shirt, eyeing the balcony as he looks away from Kageyama's gaze. "And I wanted to try this one."

Kageyama's positioned himself now so that he's seated facing Hinata. They'd just finished dinner, and the smell of pork curry is still in the air. He mulls over the idea that Hinata cooking this might've been a way of calming him down beforehand. He sighs. There's no anger in what he's feeling, more like complete bafflement at why Hinata suddenly wanted to take waltz of all things. Because waltz. A memory comes up in the back of his mind, of younger days and soft melodies. He tries his best to block it out.

"Why do you want to take it, anyway? Not like you'll have any use for it."

At this point, Hinata finally turns to look at him. There's amusement in his eyes. It's questionable and worrisome and Kageyama is left questioning with why he feels like the reason will be terrible.

Hinata gives him a smile. It's slow, deliberate. It feels like the hint's right there and he's just waiting for Kageyama to get it.

When Kageyama does, it hits him like a slap. He tries his best not to stutter. "What do you know?" He says, slowly. Worried that if what he's thinking isn't coinciding with Hinata's it might just be his own fault should the latter find out about it.

"I know a lot of things," Hinata chuckles. "You're going to have to be more specific."

Kageyama feels like he's stuck, bordering on mortified. He feels like he's lost somehow, and he's not going to sit around and keep it that way.

"Just," he starts, as careful as possible with his words. "Things, y'know." He's stuttering, why is he stuttering. He shouldn't be. He's as calm as calm can be, after all. "In the past. . ."

He's drawling, and Hinata won't stop laughing.

"I get it," he tries to say in between his raucous laughter. Kageyama feels his eye twitch, and he's pretty sure this idiot's laughter can be heard even outside.

"I get it," Hinata repeats. "I just wanted to see what made you do it."

Kageyama won't stop groaning. "Who told you?" He asks, trying to hide his embarrassment. He's covered his face now, red tinging his cheeks.

"Your mom said you looked great in those little outfits as a kid," Hinata goes on, completely delighted by Kageyama's current state. "You were quite the dancer, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows, Kageyama retaliates by hitting him multiple times with a pillow. Hinata simply dissolves into laughter.

He's still hitting him when he asks: "Is that really what made you decide to take lessons? Cause of that?" He ends the question with another hit, and Hinata's still chuckling, clutching the pillow that's collided with his face.

He moves it away to reveal a cheeky smile. "I wanted you to help me learn, too!"

The mortified look on Kageyama hasn't left his features, but Hinata continues on anyway. "I wanted to see what's so great about it, and you can teach me from time to time after lessons or something."

His face shifts to bemusement and he sighs. "So, basically, you just didn't want to lose to me."

Hinata doesn't beat around and answers with a straight "Yes." He's smirking now, and there's a look on his face that Kageyama can tell is plotting something. Probably something evil again, no doubt. In one instant, his arm is pulled, making him stand, and his hands are enclosed by smaller ones.

He doesn't like the way this is going.

He doesn't like it even more when Hinata declares. "So teach me now."

The grip on his hands are tight, he realises, as he struggles to break free from them. "I was in middle school," he urges. "It was a long time ago. I don't know how to anymore."

Hinata is looking at him with narrowed, unconvinced eyes. As if the idea that Kageyama doesn't know is something unlikely.

"Just do it already," he pushes. His grip is tightening and Kageyama immediately regrets it when he gives him a glance to see a determined look on the other's face.

He hates it when Hinata looks at him like that.

He hates it even more on how it makes him so easy. "Fine."

Hinata's all bright smiles and excited 'thanks' and Kageyama thinks he won't completely regret it.

It's an hour later, the plates are in the kitchen and the table's all cleaned up, and he thinks that he regrets ever meeting Hinata, at all.

There's no progress whatsoever, he muses, looking at Hinata's uncoordinated feet. He can't even count how many times the latter's stepped on his foot.  
What he can't believe even more is that he's even doing this in the first place.

"Let's stop," he tells him. "You're not getting better at all."

Hinata glares at him, highly offended. "Shut up, I'll do better. Just watch." The sentence is proceeded by multiple attacks on Kageyama's foot, and he's just about had it.

"Can't you do better without stepping on my foot?"

The glare's directed at him again. "Can't help it if you have such big feet." Hinata doesn't stop, though, and looks down as he moves to watch where he steps. His movements are stiff, and Kageyama makes no move to accompany his movements and decides to just stand still.

He was about ready to let go of Hinata's arms when he feels a sudden coldness placed upon his feet. He feels Hinata lean closer to him, and he tries to look down between them. Hinata's feet are placed above his.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks. His voice almosts sounded shrill, and he hoped Hinata didn't notice.

"You said I can't get the positions right, so show it to me so I can follow along." Hinata's explaining as if this is the most natural thing to do, and Kageyama looks at him like he's lost it.

"What does that have to do with you permanently stepping on my feet?" He'd hope there was an actual, legitimate reason for this, and not just something Hinata decided to do to piss him off. He's unfortunate to know that the reason is usually the latter.

Hinata grins at him, and it's the same cheeky smile from earlier. "It's more romantic, don't you think?"

Kageyama can feel the blood going to his face. It was highly unsettling.

He resolves to move away, but Hinata's taken his silence as an opportunity to tighten his grip on him, and there's that look on his face again. It's the determination and the expectation. Kageyama doesn't like how he somehow always gets dragged to this guy's pace.

He understands, though, that he doesn't quite mind it.

"Hold still," he says, tightening his grip on the other as well. "But move along with me."

It's a challenge to move about properly with Hinata being added weight. The feel of his feet on top of his is cold, and Hinata's head keeps turning right and left to see where they're moving.

In the silence, Kageyama asks him. "You signed up for lessons, right? So why ask me to teach you know?"

There's no hint of wary or anything of the sort on Hinata's face. "I just wanted you to be the one to teach me first." Kageyama finds it astounding, because he says it like it's the most natural thing, and it leaves him with a weird, incomprehensible feeling. It's warm and engulfing and he's recognised it, because it never really goes away. He moves more slowly now, careful not to collide with anything as they sway.

He chooses to think about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did I just write.


	6. Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's to each his own way of seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: perspectives
> 
> because we've never given Hinata's point of view a chance, here you go.

Hinata realises they're a tangled mass of limbs by the time he wakes up. The clock says it's a few minutes before six, early enough considering both their classes start later in the day. It's too early, and he's too tired. Hinata considers going back to sleep.

He hears mumbling from the person next to him, and he turns to see Kageyama still sleeping, incoherent mumbling forming at his lips. It's sounds loud in the silence of the room, with light rain in the background from the outside. The room's still kind of dark, and Hinata can almost barely see his features. Chuckling, he moves closer, nuzzling up to the other's chest. He's content there, hearing a faint heart beat and the rise and fall of Kageyama's chest. Incoherent mumbling's becoming more apparent now, and Hinata can now hear faint whispers. He catches one word, "Shou."

Hinata closes his eyes.

He hears it in his head, a faint orange. It's silky. It sounds like a light about to brighten. He's smiling, because he's always liked this sound. The colour sounds absolutely pretty. He never saw this colour much during high school. Only bits and pieces. There are moments when he'd sound positively light blue, all traces of anything resembling orange, even red, gone. Hinata doesn't like that colour, even the purples or violets that go with it. He doesn't like what that colour entails on Kageyama's expression, on what he's feeling.

He feels Kageyama moving, and he looks up to see his face twitching his slightly. Just when he's about to check whether he's having a nightmare or something to that extent, he hears him speak. "Dumbass," Kageyama murmurs. "That's not how you receive."

There's yellow in his head when he's given the urge to smother Kageyama with a pillow.

Hinata's pouting at him, unimpressed and unamused. He responds by tightening his embrace. "I can do receives better than before, y'know," he says softly. "You're just evil."

There's no response, as expected, and Hinata looks up at him again to see him forming incoherent phrases. Hinata rolls his eyes. They're gibberish now, phrases unconnected and badly constructed, but there's meaning in some of them. There are more mentions of volleyball, and Hinata catches the word olympics more than once. He's smiling, wide and unabashed, because he hears the word together mixed in with it, as well. 

Honestly, this is nice to wake up to in the morning, Hinata muses, going back to nuzzle closer to Kageyama. There's no desire to get up any time soon, and the sound of rain still pouring outside makes him want to not do anything. The sound of Kageyama breathing phrases right above his head makes him hear the nicest colours. It wouldn't hurt to wake up earlier than the other on some days to hear these things. The orange in his head, the kind he almost always hears nowadays from Kageyama's voice, doesn't disappear. He can hear it mixing with hues of roses and reds, and it's making him feel light in his chest. There's the feeling of that particular warmth, and he doesn't deny the happiness he's feeling at such a situation. It was almost unreasonable that such a situation would even make him like this.

He really loves waking up like this in the morning.

He hears a slight groan from Kageyama. Thinking it's going to be followed by another bout of muttering badly formulated insults, Hinata laughs quietly. He feels the other shifting, and in the next moment he finds Kageyama's arm going around him, pulling him closer. It kind of fuels the thick feeling in his chest even more, and it makes Hinata's eyes widen.

He can feel himself getting red, and an involuntary chuckle escapes from his lips. He can almost see it, a thick warmth surrounding him, and the tranquility of it makes him completely happy.

"You're so touchy in the mornings," he utters, not expecting any response, even from the constant mumbling coming from Kageyama. He doesn't feel like moving, and he's grateful that at least it'll take a while before this moment can be ruined by an outside force.

Hinata tries to sleep, the whispers Kageyama's saying coherent but in low tones. He almost doesn't want this moment to end. In the silence that follows, with the rain and the mumbling being the only audible sounds, Hinata feels content.

It's a few minutes pass six, and Kageyama's murmuring phrases again. Hinata's still smiling. He hears it again, his name once or twice, and he wonders why Kageyama never calls him that when he's awake.

And then it happens. He hears it. A phrase. A simple, easy to understand statement that makes Hinata open his eyes in surprise. It's followed by his name again, and his mind drifts back to sick days and rice porridges, when he heard something similar like this. Except this one feels so much sweeter.

Hinata really won't stop smiling.

He thinks he's trembling now, letting himself blatantly soak in the words and the colours that it brings. There's no one to see anyway, he thinks. There's no one to see how much this is filling him. The smile on his face won't stop, and he's absolutely elated when he finds himself rising to hit Kageyama on the face with a pillow.

The latter wakes up to it, unappreciatively, with groans and complaints. "What was that for?" He asks, facing Hinata's beaming face. Hinata lets him see. He wasn't, after all, able to show him this expression when Kageyama had gotten himself sick.

"Good morning," he exclaims. "Come on, I'm making breakfast."

Kageyama's narrowed his eyes at him, obviously suspicious of Hinata's bright expression so early in the morning. "What's gotten into you?"

Hinata responds by colliding with him and embraces him tight. He's too elated, and he's smiling too much now it almost hurts.

"Nothing, just," he stops, almost shaking with glee. He finds himself so weird, because such a small moment shouldn't make him like this. 

But it does.

And he's ecstatic.

He's too nervous to say it properly, though. But he tries convey it anyway. "I like you, okay. I really, really do."

Kageyama doesn't understand what's happening, and he feels himself getting red and maybe light headed from the words. But he sure isn't complaining anything about it.


	7. Myriads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you look at something, do you only notice one part of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anything  
> this means this is lacking plot, and I am so sorry.
> 
> friendly reminder that someone made [fanart](http://minty-frans.tumblr.com/post/87309866765/wth-tumblr-what-did-u-do-with-the-img-quality-my) and I'm still blushing.

Kageyama finds it worrisome that Hinata's so close with his mother.

He'd found out one night, when he came home late from a group meeting for this need-it-to-graduate project. He entered the living room to find Hinata on the phone, chatting animatedly to someone on the phone. He first thinks it's Natsu, because she usually calls from time to time to get Hinata updated on what's happening back in their home. He can hear the little anecdotes Hinata's endlessly telling, and he's starting to become sceptical at how they're all mostly about him.

He doesn't dare interrupt, though, and goes to the kitchen to check what's for dinner. He likes it when it's Hinata's turn to cook, the food he makes always delicious. He's filling both their plates with dinner when he perks up at the mention of the word dog coming from Hinata's loud voice. When he's putting the plates down on the table in the living room, Hinata's already on his goodbyes with the caller. He puts down the phone after an energetic goodbye, and immediately turns to Kageyama with an enthusiastic look. He speaks before Kageyama has the chance to ask.

"How'd you feel about taking care of a dog?"

It was his mother, of course. His mother was the one on the phone talking to Hinata, and, While Kageyama is still not over the idea of the dog, he's also not over the idea that his mother can so casually talk to Hinata like that.

"He's too nice for you," his mother deadpans. He called her the next day, wanting to make sure that what Hinata was saying was true but also because he only realised he should've last night at a time when he's certain she'd kill him if he called at that moment. He's thankful she was at least okay with this call at such an early morning. "I'm still surprised you were able to get him."

"I didn't get him," he responds, because it's true. There was no 'getting' anyone at the drop of a hat. "He was just there."

"And you helped each other along, yes yes." He can almost see her nodding her head, full of understand and amusement, because what else is his son's love life but a roller coaster of fun-to-watch adventures. Kageyama thinks he's having a headache.

"Enough about that." He says, his mother chirping in a 'for now' before he continues. "Hinata said you got a dog."

While he's pretty sure his mother still wants to talk about his aforementioned relationship with Hinata, she easily skips over to talking about the dog and bypassing the conversation.

"It's a shiba," she says excitedly. "It's still rather young and it really likes its walks. It good to have it exercised and - " She continues talking about the dog, and Kageyama feels his eye twitch.

"And you asked Hinata if we could keep it for a while."

"Yes," there's no falter in her answer. "You wouldn't mind, right? You like animals, Tobio."

He's pretty sure he's blushing, because, yes, it's true. "They don't like me."  
He hears his mother sigh on the phone, right before she reassures him that it'll be fine and 'Hinata will be there if the dog gets too scared of you anyway, so it's fine.' After going over the details and giving their goodbyes, Kageyama muses how he's not too surprised he got his bluntness from her.

-

The dog arrives in the morning, just as planned. It's still small for a shiba, and it's wagging its tail when Hinata picks it up. Kageyama's positioned himself to just sitting on the sofa.

"Kageyama," Hinata calls from the foyer. "Help me out here. Your mom left a bunch of things for the puppy."

It takes a while for him to move from his spot, but Hinata's constant calls were starting to get annoying, and the dog's started barking together with him now, too. So he helps. He thinks the way he isn't looking at the dog isn't lost to Hinata.

They - specifically Hinata - spend the entirety of their saturday just playing with the dog. Hinata tells him they should go running with it, since it'd be good for Kageyama to spend time with it, too.

"You're avoiding him," Hinata points out. It's the afternoon, and Hinata's dedicated himself to trying to teach the dog a trick. Kageyama seated himself nearby, not letting himself to get too close. "Are you scared of him?"

"No, I'm not," He says quickly. The dog's playing on Hinata's lap now, chewing whatever toy Hinata held in one hand. The fur's almost orange, he thinks. Almost the colour of Hinata's hair.

Hinata doesn't buy it, though. "You scared he won't like you?" He's pretty sure there's a look on his face that screams just that, because there's no way he's that obvious, right? Hinata rolls his eyes at him, and looks back at the dog still chewing on the toy.

"He won't get scared, okay?" He pushes. The dog stops chewing and now has it's front paws on Hinata's stomach. It's barking, tail wagging, and Kageyama can't believe how adorable it's looking. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

He doesn't reply, and his nervousness has him looking away instead to try and focus on the walls and what's on it, probably. There's a board at one side, next to the entrance to the kitchen, with pieces of paper filled with Hinata's drawings. They're posted one on top of the other, Hinata taking out some of his pieces and putting them up there as he feels like it. The tiny fireworks piece is up there, too. It's the only one that has the date written on it, and Kageyama's wondering if Hinata did this on purpose to spite him with such memories.

He's lost in thought when he casually turns back to look at Hinata, only to see the dog right there in front of his face.

Kageyama almost yelps in surprise, and he turns his face to see Hinata behind it, grinning. "Come on," He says, still holding the dog up. "Just try and hold him or something."

While the idea is great and something Kageyama would more than love to do, he's still pretty nervous especially at how he thinks the dog is looking at him expectantly. It looks like it's just waiting for him, waiting for him to scare the hell out of him so he'd never have to go through being touched by this human again.

Hinata's still holding the dog up, though, as if knowing that of course the dog would like Kageyama, it just would. The look that he's giving him is nerve wrecking but also touching, so Kageyama resolves to hold it.

The dog bites him after one minute.

-

He's on the bed, looking over at Hinata still playing with the dog. The latter had set up the dog's bed in their room and had come to play one last time before going to sleep with Kageyama on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He yawns and he rubs his eyes. Hinata's laughing at the corner, smiling so enthusiastically as the dog barks at him playfully, and he is hit so deeply by how much he likes him.

There's another word, he thinks, for what he's feeling, but there's still wariness in his mind on how ready he actually it to admit it.

He's finding it so strange, though, that the dog is actually helping him realise that.

He loses himself in his thoughts for so long, thinking and thinking, that when Hinata finally climbs over the bed, pulling Kageyama along to lie down with him, he's dumbstruck for a minute. Hinata's pulling the covers on top of them as he speaks. "It's totally obvious, y'know."

The statement has Kageyama confused. "What?"

"It's totally obvious how much you want to play with the dog." Hinata's smirking at him in that knowing, smug way of his that Kageyama finds absolutely irritating. Absolutely, yes. "You won't stop looking."

It occurs to Kageyama that this is the first time in his life that he's grateful Hinata knows of his worry concerning animals, because at least it helps in masking his true reasons.

That doesn't mean, however, that he denies what Hinata thinks he's feeling.

He's silent, and Hinata laughs at that. "You can try tomorrow. Try and smile, at least. You can do that, right?"

The glare he's giving doesn't work as it only makes Hinata laugh again. "Just try and get along, okay? Or your mother would've brought that over for nothing."

Ah, he realises. So that's it.

It takes a while, but he responds by bringing Hinata closer to him, his head nuzzling the unkempt hair of the other. "Help me do it tomorrow."

Hinata responds by equally nuzzling his head on Kageyama's chest.

"Yeah," he whispers, smiling. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why is the number still a question mark if this is supposedly only for seven days?"
> 
> What do you think.


	8. Reds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> involuntarily intimidating animals is a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my excuse for this is how I have school, and I'm writing this really long oneshot that's really dark compared to this one. this is kinda bad, and I prefer the next chapter, but here you go anyway. this one is really unedited.
> 
> also, I'm kinda happy, because I got to be part of [this](http://kagehinasweek.tumblr.com/post/87884526957/as-you-can-see-we-arent-only-making-a-page-for) (is it obvious i'm shouhinata cause i am).

There's still three days before his mother comes to pick up the dog, and Kageyama's hoped she'd come earlier.

The dog's been okay, really. If it weren't for it biting him whenever he tries to reach out and how it's almost always with Hinata now, he'd say he rarely crosses paths with the animal. He doesn't dislike the dog, Hinata tells him it's obviously the opposite, and it's nice to see Hinata so proactive with an animal. It's just that there's that the monday after the dog arrived, Hinata's professor had announced a test due to happen at the end of the week, long enough to almost call it an exam, that has Hinata forcibly studying if he doesn't want to fail the class. It's just that he'd made it a big deal enough to actually call for help in his studying, and how that entailed Hinata going over to a friend's house for a couple of hours, leaving Kageyama alone with the dog. He'd say he's happy - he won't, though, because he doesn't like giving Hinata that satisfaction that he's right - but it's still pretty nerve wrecking how he'll be alone with the dog until six in the evening.

Hinata's prepared his stuff already, and it's only noon. He looks down at the dog, happily barking beside him, and pats its head. He's at the foyer, sitting down to put on his shoes after giving the dog attention, and he turns to Kageyama after finishing. Standing, he's giving him a big smile. Kageyama moves towards him, standing at the edge of the elevated flooring.

"Don't play around like you usually do and actually get something done." His statement makes Hinata glare at him until the dog barks again, placing its front paws on Hinata's pants. It makes him smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, before grabbing Kageyama's shirt to pull him down. He moves his head towards the left side of Kageyama's face, and, before the latter fully understands what's happening, he gives him a kiss on the cheek. Hinata moves away, but not before saying: "Here's your chance to play with the dog." He gives Kageyama another big grin, and looks at the dog one more time before leaving. He hears Hinata saying "I'll see you later" before the door closes behind him.

Kageyama just stands there for a while, wide eyed.

He's pretty sure he's blushing when he looks down to find the dog now looking at him.

He coughs, awkward at the dog's long stare, and moves down to hold his hand out to him. He can feel his mouth twitching as the dog cautions to move closer. He says a low "come here" to try and hasten it. The dog yelps and runs back towards the living room.

Kageyama can feel himself making a face of disappointment.

* * *

The dog's taken himself to trying to get up on the sofa. Kageyama's just there sitting on a kitchen stool, reading a book.

His mother had brought it along with the dog's stuff. A book on how to properly take care of dogs, and it has Kageyama reading it profusely. Honestly, he doesn't have any clue as to what he's doing wrong. Is it his nervousness? Does the dog feel that? Is it avoiding him because of that? Kageyama doesn't know, and he's reading the book to try and find out.

He hears a light whimper from the sofa and finds the dog wagging its tail, front paws raised at one side of it. He wonders if it's good to just pick it up and put it there, but Hinata's never done that and it's only ever seated there when Hinata's with him, so he's left confused. Thinking that maybe it'll be fine if, like Hinata, he's right next to it. He walks over, and, with the book tucked under his arm, he picks up the dog to place it next to where he sits. When he puts it down, the dog turns to look at him, it's staring still making him uncomfortable.

"Wait," he tells it, opening the book and checking to see what he thinks he should do. He looks to his right to see the dog still staring before rolling itself so that it lies down on its back.

Kageyama can't believe how adorable this is.

He tries to reach out, but the dog just rolls itself back on its feet and moves away from him.

He really doesn't understand what he's doing wrong.

After a while of seeing that the dog will mostly likely chew the sofa apart before it even tries to go with in arm's length of him, he puts it back down. It retaliates by running towards the bedroom, and it has Kageyama thinking it might take this opportunity to rest. He goes after it just to check.

He finds the dog playing with one of the chew toys next to its bed. Not knowing what to do but also that he should probably not leave it alone, Kageyama opts to sit on the bed, reading the book again to try and better himself at this. He hears chewing from where the dog is before he finds himself completely absorbed in the book.

* * *

He jolts to the sound of his phone ringing. Kageyama looks to find the dog not there anymore, possibly running around somewhere in the apartment again. At the bedside table, he sees his phone lit up, and upon moving closer, sees that it's Hinata calling him. He answers the phone.

"How are you?" That's the first thing he hears from the other side, not even a greeting. "You're okay over there, right?"

He feels himself pouting but doesn't do anything to hide it. Hinata's all the way over there to see it, anyway. "I'm fine," he says. "The dog's just running around the house."

"Better be careful, okay," he hears Hinata say. "He might break something."

"It'll be fine." He exits the room to find the dog just barking at the house plant near the television. He's thankful that there are not traces of dirt scattered, at least. "The dog's just barking at your plant."

"Handle it, okay. He might topple it over or something."

"Well, what am I suppose to do." Because he honestly doesn't know. "The dog keeps on avoiding him."

"You keep scaring him." He hears another voice over the phone, and Hinata takes the phone away from him for a while before continuing. "Just smile and call him over."

"You ran away from me once when I smiled." He doesn't like mentioning it that much, that time he did, but he points it out anyway. He hears Hinata laugh over the phone.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. You smile better nowadays."

This has Kageyama raising a brow. He doesn't get it, so he tries to change the topic, but not before picking up the puppy and placing it next to him again on the sofa. "Aren't you suppose to be studying?"

"They wanted a break. Their asking me if I wanted something to eat."

"But you're coming back for dinner, right?" He hears himself ask. Hinata answers him in a surprised tone.

"Of course. It's your turn to cook dinner, and I wanna see the puppy."

This has him smile. "You've gotten yourself attached to it." He hears a chuckle before Hinata answers.

"Well, yeah. It's fun playing with him. And I like how you look when I do it."

Not understanding what he meant, he asks. "What do you mean what I look?" And he swears he can feel Hinata smirking over the phone.

"You with that jealous look of yours. You wanna play with him that much, right? Now's a good opportunity, y'know."

Kageyama doesn't try to hide his blush. No one's around, anyway. "Shut up, idiot. Go back to studying."

He hears Hinata happily saying a yes, and they talk about dinner for a while until Kageyama hears another voice again. Hinata tells him he should hang up now, so they do after they say their goodbyes.

"Be good to him," Hinata says. "I wanna see you guys being playful to each other, too."

The blush on his face still hasn't left. "If it'll happen."

"It will." Even now, Kageyama's still so surprised at this trust that Hinata puts on him. He wonders how he's able to do it so fully. "The dog will like you, and you guys will look really cute, okay? It'll happen." Kageyama does have time to respond when Hinata tells him he should really hang up, and the last thing he hears is goodbye before the beep.

"That idiot," he says, putting the phone down on the coffee table. "Not like it'll happen immediately." He recalls Hinata's last words, and he feels himself trying to hold back his blush. "It won't be cute."

After a while, he realises throughout the entire conversation, he hasn't heard the dog at all. Looking to his right, he finds the dog looking back at him. It's tail is wagging.

Nervous and completely sure that his face is still slightly red, Hinata's words pop back into his head. He raises his right hand, but he doesn't reach out. Instead, he places it on his lap, and pats it two times.

The dog reacts by looking at where he'd patted and moves towards it.

He sees his reflection from the television as the dog's trying to heave itself up on his lap, and he doesn't quite know what to make of his expression. The dog barks, and he sees it looking up at him, its tail still wagging. He keeps staring at it, not knowing what to do but also feeling extremely excited.

It's a minute later, when he finally tries to reach out that the dog twitches before biting him again.

* * *

When Hinata comes back a few minutes after six, he doesn't hear the sound of anything being cooked in the kitchen. Calling Kageyama out, he wonders if the other had gone somewhere with the dog. At the silence of the house, he hears something in the living room. Confused, he goes in to check.

He tries to keep himself from saying anything and resolves to take a picture instead of what he sees.

It isn't until a few days later when his mother had come to get the dog that Kageyama sees Hinata's wallpaper to be him sleeping on the sofa with the dog nestled right on top of him after excitedly showing it off to his mother first.

Hinata calls it cute, and he's completely red but doesn't say anything back.


	9. Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this what they call an intervention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like helpful, sensible sisters that border on 'too good to be true' however i still found this to be rather difficult. anyway, here you go.

When Hinata had told him that his sister would be coming over, Kageyama honestly didn't know what to expect. In his head, she comes over and hangs out for a while, mostly with Hinata, then leaves right after. He didn't expect to have Hinata telling him she'd wanted to have a chat with him, too. That she'd requested her brother to leave for a while, because I want to talk about something with him and it's pretty important so leave. He honestly didn't expect that.  
So now he's sitting on the sofa, silent as he watches her push Hinata out of the apartment. He hears their voices, murmured and hard to understand. He hears the door open, and a laugh he's sure is Hinata.

"Take care of him," he hears Hinata say, before the door closes, leaving Kageyama thinking whether he should be worried with this situation or not.

Natsu comes back in the living room, looking happy and amused as she looks at him. "Calm down," she giggles. "I'm not gonna hurt you, y'know."

This has him raise a brow. "You kicked your brother out of our apartment."

She gives a shrug as she takes her seat. There's still the snacks Hinata had set on the coffee table, and she takes one to eat. "No reason, really. And he knew he wasn't suppose to be here, anyway. It's fine."

"Knew he wasn't suppose to be here?" Hinata didn't say anything about that, and, for all he knew, Hinata had been pretty excited about her visit. It wasn't the usual excitement, either, he was genuinely in glee and would not stop fidgeting. Besides the fact that it can be seen as rather cute, Kageyama had thought it was getting annoying.

Natsu just looks over at him, and he sees Hinata in her bright smile. "I wanted to ask you something, and by the looks of it, you wanted to ask me something too, right?"

It's amazing, really, how sharp she can be at these things. He'd told her once, for no reason but to point it out, and she replied by saying her brother was like that, too. Kageyama, honestly, disagrees with her on this. "It's about Hinata."

"So you're going to stop making your relationship sound like a business transaction?" She doesn't bat an eyelash, and Kageyama thinks of how close they've become all these years, enough to have these kinds of conversations. Not just the ones during his childhood when she was still so young and almost always too playful. He remembers meeting her, her bright, excited smile while being introduced to her brother's volleyball team and her first reaction at him being how she found his facial expressions really funny. He blames Hinata for that.

"I think brother wouldn't mind," she continues. "He'd probably be way too happy if you told him what you feel."

"And what exactly do I feel?" He feels himself getting defensive. This hasn't happened before, and these things have never really been ripped out of him and brought to life. Open and waiting to be judged and talked about. He's way too nervous for this.

Natsu just gives him a look. "I don't know," she drawls. "What do you feel for my brother?"

He doesn't answer the question, and she smiles at him fondly in response.

"I don't really know much," she starts. "But you and my brother have been going at this since high school, and all I really know is how you guys thought it'd be best if you wait this out and see if it'll actually mean something. Well, my brother told me. Offhandedly, really, so I'm not even sure if I have this spot on." She finishes in response to his sudden, confused, slightly panicked expression. Hinata had told her things? Offhandedly? Kageyama ponders how he was able to pull that off.

"But," she continues, looking at him with that same fond smile, and Kageyama really sees so much of Hinata in her. But even then, he also sees her wit, her charm, and her blatant maturity in this situation, something probably honed from years of seeing the two of them go at it. In his head, Kageyama doesn't deny that they have been too slow at this.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about." It isn't a question, but she nods anyway.

"Well, not really." She takes another from the plate to eat. "You guys kept on doing that weird look you guys do to each other. That one you always did in high school. Took me a while for me to realise what it was when I was a kid, but I thought something might have happened recently."

"Nothing did," he replies, fast. "There's no problem."

She looks at him, contemplative, and Kageyama doesn't like the feeling it gives him. It's like Hinata when he's thinking of something Kageyama can't understand, but this feels much worse somehow.

"That so," she utters slowly. "So if that's not it, what did you want to talk about my brother, anyway?"

He looks at her and he's pretty sure he's forgotten what he was originally suppose to ask, so he asks another, out of curiosity.

"Hinata told me how he can hear colours," he begins, and he doesn't bother continuing when he sees Natsu amused.

"Are you gonna say it's weird?" He shakes his head at her question, because even if he's always thought of it as something strange, that's not his reason for bringing it up.

Natsu laughs while taking another piece from the plate. "It runs in the family, if that's what you're wondering. I had it, too" At his raised brow, she responds: "I outgrew it just a couple of years ago."

"You can lose it."

"Well it depends on the person, really." She looks over to that board on one side of their wall. It's still filled with Hinata's sketches. "The doctor told us it goes away if we leave it alone, and I never really cared about it like my brother did." She gives the board one last glance before looking back at him. "He really liked it."

"That's why he draws."

"Yes."

"He never talked about it, though."

Natsu taps her nose twice in thought. It's a habit of hers that he's noticed she's never grown out of. "He probably thought it wouldn't be big enough to talk about. There's no reason to talk about it, anyway."

He feels Natsu's stare when he doesn't say anything back. He hears a chuckle. "Is this really what you wanted to ask me about him?"

In truth, on his part, it's difficult to answer such a simple question, and he doesn't understand why its somehow difficult to breathe. He thinks of what he wants to say, and how some people can just say those kinds of things so calmly. Is it easy? Was it suppose to be? It didn't feel easy. It feels like something's being ripped out of him. He feels too bare. Like he's shaking all over and there's an itch on his skin that he just can't seem to stop.

It's so difficult.

Natsu, to Kageyama's relief, doesn't push, and it calms him. "Well, whatever it was, I think you should talk about it with my brother. Take your time and talk to him."

He doesn't have the time to answer when they hear a knock on the door. They both look at each other first before Kageyama stands to get it, opening to find Hinata smiling. He's holding a box in one hand, and, before Kageyama has time to say anything, Hinata leans over towards him. The other hand's on his shoulder as Hinata looks past him, towards the living room probably. His weight's still leaning on Kageyama.  
"Natsu," he calls out. "I got that cake you wanted." He turns to Kageyama, handing the box to him as he gives him a brief hug. "You guys finished talking, right?"

Kageyama moves to the side to let Hinata come in, and he sees Natsu come up next to them from the living room. She's smiling widely, hugging Hinata in the process. Kageyama's left to holding the box in case he drops it.

"Thank you," she says, all excited and giddy. Hinata's giving her the same look, too, and Kageyama's sure all traces of his conversation from before would be left for later.

"I'll bring out the plates." He hears Hinata say as he moves towards the kitchen with him and Natsu following suit. Natsu bumps him a bit and whispers: "Guess we'll talk about it some other time, if you want?"

When he looks over at her, he tells her the first thing that comes to mind. "You never got to ask me anything."

She smiles, warm and happy and delighted. "Maybe I'll ask later, too."

She never really did specify when that would be though, which Kageyama realises he should have watched out for, because she speaks up later on when they're halfway through finishing the cake: "By the way, how come you never call each other by your first names? I mean, you both call me Natsu but you call each other by your last names. Why?"  
While that question was sudden and had produced some form of discomfort, he also doesn't really know if that's the question she was meant to ask in the first place, so it simply leaves Kageyama gawking.

Hinata just blushes at his side, unnoticed.


	10. Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no such thing as similar perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and quiet.

It's the middle of the night. There's no sound but the air conditioner, no mumbling from anyone beside him. It's past midnight, and the silence is deafening, so uncomfortable. He turns over, and he knows to expect that there's no one there beside him.

Hinata wonders when has it ever been like this.

It's strange, somehow.

He sees light peering from underneath the door, and he wonders if Kageyama's still up. He's told Hinata to go to sleep before him, telling him offhandedly with a preoccupied expression. It feels strange, to see him act calmly like that; it looks so out of character. Hinata's almost never heard that colour from him before. It was a deep red, wasn't it? The colour of blood, he thinks, or was it even darker? Hinata's always heard a myriad of colours, his condition being made apparent from the wide range he gets when he's with his team, with Kageyama. The red he hears in Kageyama, however, seems so foreign to him. He's always seen him calm, but his voice was almost always a mix of red and orange. Not this red. He hasn't heard this kind in so long, not since their lost against Seijou. It sounds so strange, almost violet.

Hinata's never liked that colour when it comes to Kageyama.

It's still silent in the room, no change there. The light's still on from the outside, Hinata checks. Is Kageyama really going to stay there all night? It's silent in the room, not with the usual incoherent mumbling from beside him. This situation's so strange, to him.

Hinata's halfway through wondering if Kageyama's avoiding him, when he hears the door open. He's lying on the bed, slightly wide eyed, when Kageyama comes in. The light outside's turned off now, and Kageyama walks slowly towards the bed. Hinata sits up, giving him a smile, and it makes Kageyama twitch. 

The sight doesn't help Hinata's growing idea that Kageyama's most likely annoyed at him or something.

Hinata sees that, whatever Kageyama's thinking, he's still moving towards his side of the bed, making no move to stay away from him. He's silent, movements precise and almost still, but he's lying down closer to him than usual.

Hinata hopes that's a good thing.

He lies back down in bed, making himself comfortable as he turns to face Kageyama. Kageyama's facing him, too, to his surprise. It's as dark as ever, but he can make out the look Kageyama's giving. He looks tired, so lost in thought, that Hinata doesn't push to ask. He would, he usually would, but the look Kageyama's giving makes this seem so important, so heavy.

He knows it wouldn't do good to ask now, anyway.

So he moves closer, as quietly as he could, and Kageyama probably fell asleep right away, because he makes no move to stop him. He cuddles up to his chest and closes his eyes.

It's a while later when he feels arms moving to embrace him that Hinata realises Kageyama's awake. 

He doesn't move even when Kageyama hugs him, the latter nuzzling in Hinata's hair. His eyes are still closed, and he knows his blushing from the contact. Hinata wonders why he didn't notice given that Kageyama wasn't mumbling, something that usually happens when he sleeps.

He feels himself being pulled slightly, and the pressure on his head is definitely Kageyama's, but he makes no move to do anything. This is comfortable, relieving even. Kageyama wouldn't do this if he was angry.

He hears mumbling from above him, muffled by his mass of hair, to his dismay, and he thinks Kageyama's finally sleeping. He nuzzles, making himself comfortable, when he feels Kageyama shifting slightly, moving away from him. 

Confused, Hinata waits until Kageyama's made a slight distance between them, and he's about to open his eyes and look at towards him, when he hears mumbling again. They're coherent, short, and almost loud at the silence of the room. 

It's just three words, Hinata thinks. Three words he's heard before one morning, when Kageyama was still asleep and murmuring. They're just three words. With one just sounding even better compared to the word 'like.'

It's just three words, but Hinata opens his eyes anyway. He moves away, looking towards Kageyama's face. The latter's red, all confused and surprised and completely awake.

This isn't some late night mumbling Hinata's gotten used to hearing. This is real, conscious.

The orange he hears when he hears those words seem so much brighter.

Hinata doesn't give him the time to react and just hugs him. He's smiling, and he hears Kageyama's weak protests, telling him that he'd thought him asleep. They're face to face, with Hinata somewhat on top of him, and Hinata won't stop smiling.  
This feels so much better, he muses, as he moves over to give him a brief kiss. It was short, barely a touch of the lips, and he moves away. Both are outright blushing, and Hinata, in his glee throws back Kageyama's words at him. Me, too, he says after. Me, too. 

It's a while later when they fall sleep, arms circling the other. In the silence of the room, with only Hinata's soft breathing and the weak sound from the air conditioner, Kageyama lets himself smile even wider. There's relief, pure relief in his eyes, coupled with immense joy. He's looking down towards Hinata, and the warm feeling inside him feels like it's bursting. Hinata's all smiles, too, but he's too deep in his sleep to notice it.


	11. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just really need to have you here right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a sentence prompt on tumblr, and it made me remember this story. So here's an extremely bad, short thing of the morning after for the previous chapter.

"Well… I just really need to have you here right now."

Kageyama was trying to sit up when he hears that from Hinata.

It’s morning, and they wake up all tangled and annoyed like they usually would. Hinata’s still somewhat on top of him, one arm in a sluggish embrace. It’s too early, Kageyama admits, and it’s a saturday, too. There’s no practice, and the coach had even told them to use this week as a chance to rest. Kageyama can’t really agree with the idea of using midterms’ week as a chance for relaxation, though.

He’s confused, in his tired, half asleep state, because what is Hinata even saying?

He turns, stiff and confused. Hinata’s looking at him with a lazy smile, still half asleep most likely. Kageyama’s sat up now, but Hinata’s arm is still around his waist. He asks him what he meant by what he just said, and Hinata raises a brow at him. The smile on his face is brighter than usual.

With a tilt of the head, Hinata replies. ”You asked why I didn’t want you to get up yet. I answered.”

There’s a minute of trying to process, and Kageyama thinks he may be too sleepy for this.

"Come on." Hinata raises his hand and uses it to push him down. "It’s too early, anyway. Let’s get some sleep."

In his daze, he lets Hinata lie his head on his arm. He knows something will happen to it after, but he’s really confused to wonder about that right now. Hinata’s happily making himself cozy, and his arm’s clutching Kageyama’s shirt.

"Need…" He hears Hinata mumble, then a giggle right after. "Want you here right now. Talk later." There’s a bit more mumbling until all he hears is faint breathing.

It’s a few minutes later, when Kageyama’s staring blankly at the ceiling, confusion ebbing, that he realises what today is.

__Right,__ he thinks, realisation a bit too late. ___I told him that last night.__ _  
__

He feels himself becoming absolutely red because of it.


	12. Leaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're so used to each other, you don't even realise how gross you can be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late morning with no plot, just them talking. only a few left, thank you so much for keeping up with this madness.

It's past noon, and Kageyama knows he should be taking his time waking up, he does, but the constant ringing from his phone is too irritating to be ignored. When he opens his eyes, Hinata's there next to him, already sitting up with his sketchbook propped up on his lap.

It's past noon, but he still thinks it's too early for this.

"You know," Hinata speaks up, orange pencil making light scratching noises as it hits the paper. It's not the same one, he thinks, not the one he's had during that time he asked him to live together so long ago. "You better get your phone. I think it's ready to explode."

He groans at the reminder, and sits up in defeat to check. He notices how Hinata moves slightly as if to avoid him from seeing the sketchbook, but he chooses not to comment in favour of checking his phone. There's nothing to do today, no classes, no games, nothing. Just rest, he thinks, and lot of it.

Winning the tournament does have it's perks, after all.

Kageyama's phone is ringing loudly on his bedside when he picks it up. He looks over at Hinata again, the latter absorbed in his sketching. He can't remember how many sketchbooks he's filled up and pencils he's ruined, but Kageyama's genuinely impressed at how much Hinata's improved since his first sketchbook, when he's still so new to this place yet already so accustomed to them living together. He'd try and look to see if Hinata really didn't want him to know what he's sketching, but the ringing is still on - it stopped at one point when he was still in bed, but it rang again after a couple of seconds - so he gives in and answers it.

He hasn't even said anything before the words "so you guys finally called it official, huh" are heard from the phone. It takes a while for him to figure out who it was.

"How do you know?" He asks Natsu, possibly grinning over the phone. "We haven't told you, yet." And they'd planned to, sure, but games and schoolwork had piled up that they'd decided to just tell them over break. He hears Natsu giggling.

"Did you see yourselves yesterday? On national television?" He hears crunching sounds on the phone, and he realises that Natsu's probably eating lunch. "Well, I guess I can't blame you. You and my brother were probably too caught up."

"We did not kiss," Kageyama states, carefully and clearly, because that's the first thing that came to mind. Hinata looks over at him, confused.

"I know, I know," she reassures. "But you guys were cute! Just, y'know, don't tell my brother I told him that."

Kageyama feels the bed dip at the side, and he looks to see Hinata getting up, sketchbook and pencils in hand. The latter smiles at him before walking out of the bedroom. Making lunch, he supposes. He hears Natsu on the phone as he stares at the door, gushing about how they'd finally made it 'official,' and he thinks for a while, is it necessary? Do they have to call it something for it to be worth it? The past few weeks, besides the increase in blushing, he feels there's not been much change between him and Hinata. He thinks it's a good thing, and he tells Natsu as much.

Natsu sighs, not annoyed, more of content. "I guess you can say that." He hears more crunching noises before she continues. "I just wanted to say good for you, really. You guys have never actually done anything, right? Brother told me."

Halfway through thinking he should tell Hinata to stop telling her things like that, she's laughing again, and Kageyama knows she's aware of what he's thinking. "Well, I'm glad I was able to talk to you at least."

"Why didn't you just call your brother?" He asks, and he hears humming from the other side.

"I did, through your phone earlier. He sounded pretty happy about it." Trust Hinata to never bother opening his phone. He usually would, for him to start conversations, but the added pressure from the tournament had probably made him not use it for days. And when Hinata doesn't use it, he really doesn't.

"Anyway," Natsu chirps. He hears clattering and voices, too. "Now that we've all had this all cleared up, I should get going. I'll talk to you soon?" She mentions trying to visit again, and Kageyama agrees to it before saying their goodbyes. He looks towards the door, left open, when he hangs up. There's a faint scent coming from the outside. Food, most likely.

After getting up and fixing the bed, a grown habit given that he's almost always the one to wake up last nowadays, he goes out. The scent's fullblown, and Kageyama enters the kitchen to find Hinata making pancakes. The latter turns, having heard his footsteps, and smiles at him.

"Natsu said something about us being on tv," he tells Hinata who's busy stacking all the pancakes in one plate. He takes a seat on one of the kitchen stools. "She also said you guys talked when I was sleeping."

Hinata laughs first before responding. "Yeah, she heard you talking in your sleep." He blushes. He's known, of course, of that little tidbit (Hinata had gladly told him a long time ago), but it was still rather embarrassing. "I thought it was another message, cause you never change your ringtone to set them apart, but, yeah, it was Natsu. She said she'd call back to talk to you." He turns off the stove and carefully puts the pan in the sink before heading over to Kageyama to place it in front of him. Hinata takes the seat from beside him and chooses to have it put in front of Kageyama instead, with the counter separating them. The pancakes are topped with syrup and so much butter. Hinata had taken the liberty of putting them there beforehand.

"This is too much," Kageyama tells him, but take a bite anyway. Hinata hums as he takes one for himself, one hand holding his orange pencil atop his sketchbook. Taking the opportunity, Kageyama looks, and he feels himself starting to blush afterwards because of it.

Hinata takes another bite, one hand sketching as he chews. When he sees Kageyama all red, he grins. "Do you like it?"

Hinata's drawn him before, that much he can say, remembering times when people would come over only to have them see Hinata's board of sketches pinned with multiples images of him sleeping. He's used to it, really. It's just still somewhat embarrassing no matter how many times he's seen it.

Hinata told him it's because he's his favourite subject. That doesn't help Kageyama in stopping himself from blushing.

So he tries to change the subject. Remembering Hinata's words, he asks. "Another message?"

"Yep," Hinata replies, mouth full of food. "Have you checked your phone? You've got tons. I didn't open any, though. Thought you might want to check them yourself."

Confused, he thinks of checking his phone later when it blares again, right next to Hinata's sketchbook. They look at each other once before Kageyama picks it up and checks. It's from his mother, telling him that he should've told her when he and Hinata had gotten together. He hears Natsu's words again, and he looks up at Hinata.

"We hugged last night," he states. Hinata nods in reply as he finishes at least half of the pancakes. "That's all we did."

"We did." Hinata really needs to stop talking when he's eating. "And when we got back here you kissed me."

Hinata's laughing at him getting flustered, to his irritation, and he tries to call him out when a pancake's being shoved into his mouth to stop him. He chews, annoyed, but he lets Hinata continue talking.

"I don't get it either," he admits, as he takes more from the plate for Kageyama. "But I guess we did something? Just check your messages."

Kageyama takes another bite from Hinata before opening his phone again. His mother's message is at the top, and it's followed by more from several people. They're all from people who know them, he realises, and, from what he can tell, they're all telling him either 'congratulations' or something along the lines of 'fucking finally'. He tries to remember what happened last night. Aside from the big win and happy tears - mostly from Hinata, he swears he didn't cry much - they didn't really do anything on national television. He's guessing it might be the hug, but they both hugged everyone else afterwards, so can he really call it that? This is leaving him perplexed. It feels unnecessary to think about, but it somehow isn't that as well.

"Well," Hinata starts. "I guess they saw something if they're all messaging you like that." They've finished the plate, more Hinata than him, and the former takes it upon himself to clean up. Putting down the pencil, he grabs the plate and puts it on the sink together with the pan. He starts cleaning as he continues. "We were gonna tell them soon, anyway, right? It's better this way, then, since we didn't have to do anything."

He glances down at the sketchbook, his sleeping face all drawn in orange. Hinata really likes that colour on him. "Everyone's making a big deal out of this," he tells Hinata. "We didn't do anything." His phone chimes again, and he checks to see that it's Sugawara. Out of all the messages, he reads at least that one for now.

You guys looked so lost in each other, so you shouldn't be surprised if I'm not the only one who messaged you last night. Congrats on finally opening up about it. On national television.

He doesn't like how eerie this message can be and how it's perfectly timed for him to get it at this exact moment. The ongoing idea that Sugawara may have been a psychic is still, as it is, ongoing.

"I think I need coffee," he says, and Hinata hums in agreement, already finished with the washing. Kageyama glances down at Hinata's drawing again, and attempts to at least change the subject, away from this peculiarity.

"You really like drawing using orange." He hears Hinata chuckle in response.

"I like you with orange. It's my favourite colour hearing from you."

He's still flushed when Hinata hands him his cup later, coffee already with the right amount of cream 'cause Hinata knows as much to do just that. They don't move towards the sofa and choose, instead, to just sit there, right in front of each other. Kageyama drinks as Hinata resumes his sketching.

"Orange is pretty," Hinata tells him. "It makes me hear morning sounds. Food cooking and chickens and all that. I like looking at it." He looks up at Kageyama for a second, grinning, before looking back down. "I like hearing it from you, too."

For lack of a better reply, stuttering added by his reddening state, he tells him. "You're such a sap."

Hinata laughs at him, pencil outlining Kageyama's hair. They remain silent, Kageyama choosing to just stare at the other sketching, until Hinata speaks up again. "Our game will play again on tv later, we can see ourselves there, if you're curious."

And he is, because, being brought back to that, he really has no idea what anyone's talking about. Agreeing to watch the replay later, they choose to remain there for a while, Kageyama checking his messages halfway through Hinata finishing his sketch. The contents of each message are more or less the same, he muses, reading texts from everyone from Karasuno. There's some from their team, too, but their's are mostly comprised of cheers for the game and press conference announcements for the next week. To his surprise, he gets other messages, too, even some from Oikawa. He doesn't know whether to feel glad or worried.

"Good thing we woke up pretty late, huh." He looks up to see Hinata ripping the page off his sketchbook, standing up to pin it to his board of sketches. He looks back at Kageyama. "Game's starting in a couple of minutes."

Kageyama closes his phone again, nodding as he leaves his cup on the counter. They position themselves on the couch, Hinata sprawled with his head leaning on Kageyama's shoulder, and they watch the game like that.

It's an hour or so later, when they see themselves winning the game in a grand stride, when they see themselves cheering and crying and hugging, that they realise how affectionate they can be when they're so lost on the win and with each other.

They turn off the tv with both of them blushing.

It was just a hug. _Just a hug_


	13. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, mr. future, am i still not sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was posted late enough, but even later because of a storm. no internet does that. hope you enjoy this short piece. unedited.

He's never felt so uncomfortable in his own apartment before, but here he is. The silence was strange, and Hinata's smile all throughout dinner looked so out of place. He doesn't know what's happening, but he doesn't like how weird this feels between them.

They're in the living room and have made themselves comfortable on the sofa, watching a movie they found through skimming channels. No one's saying anything, and he looks down towards Hinata to see him all eyes on the television. Kageyama tries to say something, anything, because Hinata's head may be on his lap as always, but he feels the latter somewhat stiff it's something alien to him.

So he tries to say something, whatever comes to mind.

"I got scouted earlier," he says and he doesn't feel Hinata twitch until too late, so he continues. "You?"  
Hinata doesn't say anything in response, and Kageyama's just left confused. They would've spoken to him. They've told Kageyama as much when he asked about it this afternoon. He thinks about the awkward smiles, and Kageyama wonders if that has any connection to this.

But he's Hinata, and, with his skills, they would've asked him, too. Honestly, this brief silence is leaving him confused. He's about to ask again when Hinata looks up at him. There's a long stare, and, next, a smile.

"Yeah, I got scouted."

The breath he releases was completely involuntary, and hopefully, out of Hinata's notice. He gives an annoyed look. "Idiot, you make it sound like something else."

Hinata smirks at him. "Made you worried didn't I?" He turns away from him, towards the television, head still resting comfortably on Kageyama's lap. "Course I'd get scouted. I'm still going to beat you, and it'll only happen when we're up against the best, right?" He keeps on staring at the television, but Kageyama doesn't look away from him. "We'll win them all."

It's strange, because it's uplifting, but the tone of his voice is off and Kageyama had expected him to be much more excited about this. Honestly, he expected excited kisses or maybe even thrilled tackles. This is unnerving, because he's pretty sure something off, but Hinata's still smiling and excited, just not the kind of excited that Kageyama expected of him.

This is weird, but also strange because he may be overthinking this.

There's a loud sound coming from the television, and he looks up, not really fixated but willing to change the subject by continuing the movie. It's a long while until he hears Hinata make a sound below him. A weak chuckle, he thinks, but he doesn't look only until he feels Hinata move. He looks down only for a moment to see the latter covering his face with his own arm. Kageyama looks back up.

So he wasn't overthinking this.

"They asked me if I wanted to," he hears, muffled and almost quiet. "They kept on talking about how good we were as a team."

He doesn't react, not yet, but he's already starting to understand where this is going, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit. He frowns.

"They kept on talking about it the whole time," Hinata continues, voice still sounding soft with his face hidden by his arm. "They were telling me that they hope to see more of us, if we agree to it."

Kageyama knows what's happening here, and he won't let Hinata offhandedly belittle himself like this.

"You idiot," he says before anything, finally looking down to see Hinata twitch. "You think you were only scouted because of me?"

The silence that follows isn't reassuring. There's nothing reassuring about this, at all. Kageyama sighs, and Hinata laughs. It sounded somehow flat and forced. When Hinata looks up at him after, raising his arm away from his face, there's a strange look on his face, a wide array of emotions forming across it. Kageyama doesn't get it, but he believes well enough that this is completely ridiculous.

He hits him on the head before anything, and Hinata reacts as if he expected it.

"Dumbass," he tells him. "You're a vital position to the team." Hinata's clutching his head, and Kageyama almost thinks he's really hurt by that, but he's smiling, which is probably a good sign. "You've been told this a million times already, why the hell don't you get it?"

When Hinata laughs again, this time not void of humor, he feels relieved. He lifts himself up to sit next to him, and Kageyama stares at him and the movie's now not prioritised. "Yeah, yeah," Hinata starts. "Just can't help thinking about that sometimes, y'know."

Kageyama narrows his eyes at him. "You've scored the winning point for most of our games. You were able to learn new ways to spike without my help. You're able to spike any set I throw at you." He raises one hand, using one finger to poke him right in the middle of his forehead. "Do you seriously think I'm the reason you've been scouted?"

There's no immediate reaction. At first, Hinata stares at him as if in contemplation, and he probably was, Kageyama wouldn't really know. But he takes a while in answering, and, when he does, Hinata smiles at him so fondly. Kageyama panics in his head a little why he's looking like that, and he sees him bite his lip. Kageyama just stares right at him, and Hinata smiles. "No." There a stop. A breath. "Sometimes, I do. But right now, I don't."

He sighs, narrowing his eyes, and turns back to the television. Away from the idiot. "Stop thinking of things that aren't true."

Kageyama doesn't look back at Hinata, so he doesn't see the latter moving to circle his arm around him. Hinata leans closer, and they're cheek to cheek. He doesn't know what to make of this, but he knows he's probably turning pink.

"Yeah," Hinata tells him, squishing their cheeks together for one moment, and letting go the next. "I know." Kageyama feels pressure on his cheek, a peck, and he turns to see Hinata still smiling so fondly and amused. "Thank you."

The rest of the movie goes unnoticed, and Kageyama, pink and pouting, simply pokes him in the head again before speaking. "Damn right, you better know."


	14. Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's to a curtain's rise and fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for keeping up with this, as confusing and/or irritating this may have been. it's always so nice to read your comments on this. only one left, so here's something in hinata's point of view.

Hinata dislikes how the boxes were in the most arbitrary places, since he always has a high chance of colliding with them. Entering their apartment after a tiring event, Hinata at least had in mind to avoid that one box near the entrance. A sidestep, he thinks, but he almost trips on it anyway. He remembers Kageyama telling him he's just clumsy like that.

"Be careful, idiot," he hears behind him. "That's where the shoes will go."

He's careful to sidestep again after, and he looks down long enough to see some pairs already inside it. His eyes soften, and he heads towards the living room. It's an immediate thing to plop himself onto the couch, and Kageyama joins him halfway, sitting on his left as Hinata proceeds to take off his socks.

"Today was tiring," he starts. "I didn't know we had to go to so many places."

"That's cause we're one of the youngest scouted," Kageyama replies, hands moving towards Hinata's neck to remove his necktie. It's one of the things that Kageyama holds over him at times, his ability to be able to work with neckties. Hinata just knows to retaliate that at least he's able to properly wash the dishes.  
Removing the necktie, Kageyama places the fabric on the coffee table. "We're still going somewhere after this," he says over Hinata's groans. "Just rest and eat."

But Hinata doesn't move. He stares at the necktie, at the old wooden coffee table that's been with them even before he moved in. There's a feeling of nostalgia that has him looking around. Everything's organised to their tastes, he remembers, but takes note of the boxes situated near the television, probably already filled with some of their things. Regardless, he continues looking around until he stops at his wooden board with multiple of his sketches pinned on it. They're still situated near the entrance to the kitchen, positioned at the exact left of the sofa. He looks at them all, each sketch and colour that he can see, and smiles. "We're going to the olympics."  
He hears Kageyama hum, a soft agreement, and he continues looking at his board as he hears it. Piles and piles of pinned up sketches, different scenarios, different settings. He laughs at each orange.

"I can't believe we're gonna take that out." Kageyama looks at him as he speaks, but he doesn't turn away from the board of sketches.

"Not yet," Kageyama tells him. "We won't leave yet."

Hinata hums, standing to look closer at each sketch. He hasn't taken any out recently, he remembers, choosing to only keep on adding more and more until he can barely see the board. He lifts a couple of papers, and he sees something pinned right in the middle. The paper doesn't look that old, but it's notably textured differently with age. He stares and stares. The image makes him smile.

"I love orange." Kageyama hums behind him in agreement.

"I can see that."

"Mom told me once it's probably cause i liked the sun so much." He touches the page lightly, thinking of the balcony just to his right. That's where he'd drawn this, if he can recall properly. So long ago, before he'd even move in. He taps it twice, and it's a minute before he turns back to Kageyama like he's realised something.  
"You know," he starts slow. Might spook him, after all. "I've never drawn you properly before."

Kageyama squints his eyes at him immediately. "You already have sketches of me in your sketchbook."

"I know." Hinata picks up his sketchpad from the kitchen counter, just as he'd left it when they went out. "But they're all kinda candid, y'know? And they're just rough sketches."  
It's easy to tell Kageyama doesn't like where this is going, and knowing that made him giddy as he sits back down beside him. He hopes there's a gleam in his eyes when he asks. "Model for me?"

There's no response, as expected, just a long, squinted stare directed at him. Kageyama doesn't budge, doesn't speak, and Hinata's greatly amused by this. The quick open of the sketchpad has Kageyama moving away from him.  
"Why do I have to do it?" Kageyama asks him, and he smiles like that's enough of a response.

"We're leaving again in a while, aren't we? Let me draw you 'till then."

The glare directed towards him is all too familiar after years and years of seeing it. Hinata doesn't tell him though that, even now, he's still somewhat fazed by it. The glare doesn't stop when Kageyama speaks. "We were suppose to eat until they come pick us up again."

There's a tiny pout before replying, "I really wanna draw you though." Hinata doesn't look up from his sketchpad, blank page bare with one hand holding his favourite orange pencil resting on top of it. He doesn't know how long it takes until Kageyama sighs.  
"Just once."

Hinata looks up at him with a smile.

"Just once."

It takes a while for Kageyama to get into a position Hinata deems is okay. There's light bickering when Hinata tells him to sit still, deciding to position him just as he would usually sit in saturday mornings, on the sofa when he's still half asleep and would constantly look out the balcony. Hinata's positioned himself on Kageyama's right now that the latter's at the very left of the sofa near the board filled with sketches. Kageyama has his head resting on his one hand placed on top of the arm rest. With the way he's leaning even more, Hinata can tell he's bound to fall asleep.

"Hold still," he says, taking out an orange pencil. "Just look over there."

Kageyama hums, and they stay like that. There's no sound but the pencil scratching across paper, and the time of the day makes the sun shining enough to make them tired or sleepy. Hinata's pretty sure Kageyama's the latter.  
He's about done with the basic sketch when he looks up again to see Kageyama eyes closed and breathing softly. There's a fond look on his face when he continues drawing, deciding to move closer to add more detail first to the face.

In the quiet afternoon, Hinata thinks there's no harm in saying it now, so he whispers. "Thank you." He says it just barely heard over the sound of the pencil scratching. A quiet sound he himself thinks he rarely uses.  
But there's a sniff, and a reply that he didn't expect. "What?"

When he looks up, Kageyama's looking at him with tired, irritated eyes. The same look he always has the second he wakes up. He thinks of keeping it to himself, what he said, but what good would that do, really?

"Thank you," he says again. Kageyama squints.

"Why?"

He doesn't really know a good answer to that, cause there are so many answers to that. Staying together, helping each other, not deciding to kill each other? Which one would he choose? Hinata opts to chuckle instead, smiling once more before going back to sketching. He's grateful, at least, that Kageyama had the thought to continue keeping still.

It's unfortunate that he chooses to answer just when they hear a knock on the door. It makes Kageyama turn to look, and Hinata knows that's the end of this sketch before closing his sketchpad. He puts on his socks again when Kageyama stands up to answer who's outside. Pocketing his necktie, he's quick to walk over to the foyer to put on his shoes. When Kageyama closes the door, he does the same beside him.  
"What were you saying?" Hinata hears, and he looks over to see Kageyama focused on putting on his shoes. He knows he's listening, though, and he grins. Leaning towards him, Hinata gives him a peck on the cheek before answering.

"Just thank you. Thanks a lot."


	15. Argents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you press the palm of your hand to your chest, you feel it; "i'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most unedited of them all.

There's never been a brighter colour than today.

Usually, when morning comes up, Hinata would make breakfast and Kageyama would fix the bed sheets. After it's cooked, they either eat it on the kitchen counter or from the comfort of their huge sofa, depends on the weather they'd both say. When they're both done eating, Hinata would do the dishes and Kageyama would help dry them off. They usually proceed to get ready for whatever day lies ahead of them. 

It was all routine, he thinks, just not today.

Hinata's in bed when he thinks about it. The room's empty, and the bed they're lying on has no sheets. They removed it last night, he recalls, and had placed it somewhere in one of the many boxes in one corner of the room. It's morning, and he remembers Kageyama telling him to just get something delivered for breakfast when he feels shifting beside him. He turns over to see Kageyama blinking, irritated and cranky. It makes him grin.

"Morning," he murmurs, and he thinks Kageyama replies with a grunt. Can't really make out much of what he's saying when his back is turned to him. "What do you want for breakfast?"

There's muttering, but no coherent response. The usual thing in the mornings, really, and Hinata leans closer to try and make out what he's saying. He doesn't hear diners or fast food places. He hears straight, continues muttering, the kind Kageyama does when he's trying to memorise something. It has him worried for just a moment, so he leans closer. It takes some effort, but when he finally hears the words, faint and barely there, it makes him chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to the olympics." He stands up, walking towards the other side of the bed to get a good look of Kageyama's face. He's covered himself completely with their blanket, making Hinata not see much, but he has a good idea of what he probably looks like underneath the covers. "Come on. You were telling me to get ready early last night 'cause the movers will come pick up our stuff later." He pulls on the blanket, tugs at it two times, but Kageyama doesn't move. There's a look on his face, almost fond, almost amused, and he leans closer to try and see. Peering beneath the blankets, he sees Kageyama covering his face with his arms. There's a quiet, barely there sound, and Hinata realises what's happening here.

He smiles, tender and bright, rubbing one hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "You said last night that we're only going to a new apartment. You said we're not leaving the country or anything like that yet."

Kageyama moves the blanket away, and Hinata's careful not to mention the shine in his eyes and the wetness of his cheeks. "I know that," he tells him, standing up. "We're just moving. I told you that."

Hinata watches him leave the room, and he can't stop smiling at the rare spike in colour he thinks he's heard at the sound of Kageyama's voice.

Halfway through eating their delivered meal, he wonders if he should mention it.

Kageyama's quick to clean up, and he doesn't look at Hinata in the eye either. There's no anger in his face, no hint of animosity. Just tired. Quiet even. Hinata admits that it's giving him the creeps.

It's still an hour or so before the movers come and pick up their stuff. Still some time for Hinata to finally take down his drawing board. Kageyama's gone over to fix up their stuff in the bedroom, so he's left alone to just stare at it. Layer upon layer of drawings, he sees, all containing one dominant colour. While the sketches make him grin, it's still such a shame to have to take it all and store it. He smooths down some of the paper.

"Orange," he murmurs. "Orange, orange, and orange." There's a grin on with each word.

When he takes hold of it, there's a brief moment of wary, a point to just not do it at all, but he removes the board anyway, regardless.

He sees Kageyama coming out of their room a while after, hands carrying two boxes, when he's already kept all the sketches places between the pages of his sketchbook. The board's stacked up into one box, and papers upon papers that look like they're about to spew out of his sketchpad. Kageyama looks at him, still quiet, and it makes Hinata want to hear his voice. There's a distinct lack of the sound of orange in the room, really.

"Hurry it up," Kageyama tells him. The sound's not the colour he was expecting, but he'll take what he can get for now. "Mover's about to come here any minute."

They don't talk the whole time they get ready, but Hinata takes the opportunity and goes back out the balcony for a break. The faint sound from below is still as colourful as ever, and he wonders what kinds of colours he'll be hearing when they get to their new place. He thinks of the reassurance that it won't be loud, as promised, and he hopes they weren't lying about it. The break doesn't last long, and he moves back in before giving the ground one last look. There's still people milling about, most likely from their university right next door. One last, long look, and he smiles, as always, and goes back inside.

Surprisingly, despite Kageyama's worry that at least one of their things would break, the movers had done a pretty good job storing everything in their truck. Kageyama's watching over each movement, each possible accident, and it's left Hinata leaning on the wall with his own bag. Sketchpad in hand, he wonders if he can draw something quick. The movers were careful, quiet even, and the sounds they make generate soothing colours. He taps the pad twice, hand almost itching to pick up a pencil. Mint green filters into his head, and he's almost tempted to open his pencil case.

"Don't." He looks over to his left where Kageyama's standing beside him, not leaning. "Do that later." It makes him pout, annoyed that he'd known what he would've done, but he doesn't move anyway.

It's strange, the apartment. So strange with how empty it feels now. It's been a couple of minutes after the movers had spoken to them, voices kind and a nice mint green, asking them if they'll go on ahead. They both had agreed, and Hinata's left with staring at Kageyama in the middle of the room. A sense of nostalgia and reluctance washes over him, and he's pretty sure Kageyama's feeling the same.

It was quiet until there's a deep inhale from the other, and Kageyama speaks. "Shou."

He's surprised, of course. There's times he calls him that, sure, but knowing he's calling him that way makes Hinata certain they're having a moment here. The thought makes him smile.

"We're leaving." Kageyama continues, and Hinata's both amused and ecstatic about all of this. So he walks up to him, taking one hand, careful not to mention the redness of Kageyama's cheeks. There's a shine on his eyes and a smile wanting to break through his lips. Awkward, he muses, but isn't he like that, too?

The chuckle he lets out makes Kageyama turn to him, and, when he does, he smiles, all wide and open.

"Let's go," he says, pulling through their entwined hands. Kageyama's looking at him with the same face, and he wonders if it's weird that his face might break from smiling even wider. "Let's go, Tobio."

It's apparent it catches him off guard, and he stares for a while before replying. Hinata doesn't mind though, not at all. Not when Kageyama's looking like that, smiling at him all fond and happy.

"Yeah," Kageyama tells him, moving and pulling Hinata along in the process. He leans in first, though, and there's a quick peck on his forehead before he continues. "Let's go."

It makes Hinata feel lighter somehow. Kageyama pulls him along outside, and he gives one last glance at the empty space before looking back towards Kageyama who's he supposes has gone back to trying to not look at him in the eye. It makes him amused as he slowly closes the door. The sound of the lock comes as his thoughts conclude: The orange in his voice and the redness in his cheeks has never been brighter.

The sound of the wind quickly follows, and they look at each other once more.

They go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this mess of a fic. updates on whether I'll make new stories just go [here](http://shouhinata.tumblr.com/azfic). shameless self promotion, I know, but I honestly do have new ones coming up, which are quite different from this one. It'll take a while though, because of classes.
> 
> thank you again for going through the daily lives of these two idiots in this college au. hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> EDIT (10/8/14): Just changed the ending a tiny, tiny bit.


End file.
